User talk:Tersos
Welcome Hi, welcome to Duel Masters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tide Patroller/Trivia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yami Michael (Talk) 11:58, 17 August 2010 Thanks for you additions to the wiki Something that myself and blackwood have been adding lately to new cards we updated is adding ■ to the card effects, as well as having something like 30/55 or 60/110 for the card numbers rather then just 30 and 60. Same thing for set names, rather then Evolution Saga, it would be DM-32 Evolution Saga and so on. And please, dont take out lines like |ocgname = out, as its a pain to re-add it in when I put the ocgname in. Your opinion What do you think of http://duelmasters.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yami_Michael/Might_as_well_see_if_anyone_uses_this! ? Wikia Labs Just curious on what you think on some of the latest features I'm gonna be testing. I'll probably be testing the extent that I can create my own achievements, like, I dunno, Edit a card from each civilization, or something, but for now, just the default ones are fine. Theres 2 other features as well. One is the new category view. Since it can be toggled whether the usual view, or the new picture-view is on, there's really no reason not to have it. While individual races might still need pictures, pages like Category:Race or http://duelmasters.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Race are great. If only they were sortable by power or something, haha. Theres also ways to create a "Top 10" list of something when making a new page, but I haven't played around with it yet. Another feature I haven't enabled though is a comment system at the bottom of pages, as it mentions that talk pages will be disabled. Certain talk pages still have useful info, and I didn't want to risk using them till I get an answer from wikia staff. Yami Michael 12:42, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :I already noticed that achievement stuff (actually in other wikis) and hey I've rank 2 in this wiki for now. :D :It's sure kinda funny and can possibly help encourage people making some more (hopefully useful) editings. :The picture-view tool for categories looks realy nice and as you already mentioned, there hardly seems to be a reason not to add it. How did you actually did that? I toy with the idea of adding it to my wiki as well, although there might not be that much of a use for it, since my articles mostly have smaller pictures that probably would not be shown with this. :Don't know about the Top10-thing or the new comment system, since I have no idea how it would look and work like. But if it adds up to a comment system like that of youtube, I don't think that I would like it for wikis. So far I do like the discussion pages quite well, though they may be a bit inconspicuous. But I don't think that's a notable problem. :Tersos 17:15, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, a lot of other wikis are testing out these features like the achievements. I basically had to apply to get access to them, and only just a few days ago saw that they could be enabled for the wiki. Just looking for the link now...I read every wiki got it. "Wikia Labs has now been enabled site-wide. It is available via Special:Wikia Labs or through your toolbar. ". There you go, then. I think the Top10 just isnt really needed as I think it will make users just make lists rather then actual useful pages. Yami Michael 01:06, June 6, 2011 (UTC) DMR-01 Didnt know if you had seen it yet, I've kept most it from the wiki, but there's some cool stuff in there, it just takes a while to clean it all up for the translations. http://duelzone.org/forums/viewtopic.php?f=18&t=8924&start=30 and the other pages if you want to see the rest of the discussion. Bit by bit has been done daily. I also put http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j658iYiN3aA up Yami Michael 16:31, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Artists So there's less of a "space" between artists, I added a little to the cardtable template, so now you can do "|artist1 =", "|artist2 =" and so on. I figure 10 should be enough, even the cards with 20 printings or so tend to keep the same artist. Yami Michael 10:19, June 25, 2011 (UTC) HI hi I'm pragna, from India. can u edit DMR-01 set. I wanna know about new cards which coming with it. Plz edit the page. Artists Indeed, if theres an artist name that redirects to a page (Like P-HEAD to Hideki ishikawa) feel free to link it. Some like MURAYAMA RYOTA love multiple names. I hope you enjoy these automatic lists as much as I am. :P Yami Michael 09:52, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :Of course, they are just (or at least nearly) perfect! I already knew such a function for quite a while from the Yu-Gi-Oh-Wiki, but there it worked somehow different, so I had no idea how to add such things here. But finally they are there, and they are great ;D Tersos (talk) 14:07, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, the DPL section is a bit different than Semantic, but they also had a lot more people to set it up. Right now DPL is giving everything I needed. Yami Michael 17:15, September 22, 2012 (UTC)